Amateur Dramatics
by markintraining
Summary: *revised* It's that time of year again, and the South Park boys are gearing up to audition for another school musical. Rated T for language, rating may go up. Wide variety of unplanned pairings, only set ones are Stenny and Cryde. Any requests? Go ahead.


**HELLO! **

**Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
>Fremde, etranger, stranger.<br>Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,  
>Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay.<strong>

**Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!**

**To…my fanfiction. **

**This is the revised version of 'Amateur Dramatics'. I'm not going to go into detail about why I'm changing the story/everything. Mostly because…I re-read it and…god. Just. Bad. **

**Enjoy this version though xD**

**Peace out, homeslices! **

**Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt and Trey  
><strong>_**Willkommen **_**belongs to Joe Masteroff, John Kander and Fred Ebb  
><strong>_**Being Alive **_**belongs to Stephen Sondheim **

**Amateur Dramatics**

**Chapter One: Deer in the Headlights**

Do you ever get that feeling? It's kind of like you're…stuck. You're stuck and you can't move. Your entire life depends on something, physically and mentally, and you can't get away from it. It's kind of like…like a deer stuck in a set of headlights. Yeah. A deer caught in the headlights of a car that could either brake, saving the deer's life, or accelerate.

That was how I was feeling. I was the deer and the two adults sitting in front of me where the headlights.

Now, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. It could be anything, really. You may think that…I've just been arrested and there are two police officers in front of me. Or, you may think something completely different like…- well. That doesn't really matter.

To be honest, my predicament wasn't actually _that _serious. I was just over-reacting. As you do, you know?

I was standing in front of two teachers, answering their questions. Of course, I was putting on the 'I-am-completely-confident' act. Even though at that point…I was the total opposite. But, you have to pretend, yeah? It's called acting.

And then…they asked that horrific question. The one that no kid wants to hear the first time they do this.

"Okay, Mr McCormick. What are you going to sing for us?"

That's the moment you either think:

"Fuck. What song was I going to sing again?"

Or you completely start to over think, criticize yourself and then! You mess up.

I was doing the latter. And it was bad. I had been doing it previously and it was just…getting worse and worse and worse. And I hadn't even started singing yet.

"_Being Alive _from _Company _by Stephen Sondheim_._" I said, smiling lightly and running a hand through my hair.

Ms Trotter, a blonde haired, young, female teacher, blinked. "That's a big song for your first audition." She said, raising an eyebrow and pulling her notebook closer to her chest.

I nodded, "I know." I said, smiling nervously. "I thought I would take a chance and…hope for the best." WHY DID I SAY THAT? That's the worst thing I could've said. Oh god. Oh god. OOOOOH god.

The teachers both looked at each other and then back at me. My heart was thumping and my head was pounding. I couldn't do it! It was going to be terrible.

"That's what we like to hear," said Ms Trotter, her painted lips curling into a smile. "Whenever you're ready."

I WOULD NEVER BE READY. NEVER, EVER, EVER.

"Right." I said, forcing a smile.

I took about 10 seconds trying to develop the character I had been working on for, like…a month.

Seriously, I had answered all the questions in those annoying drama booklets and I had done a shit-ton of character development exercises. I swear to God I have never worked that hard in my life. While I was living, anyway. Sometimes they make me work in hell. But Damien normally saves me.

This one time, they tried to make me shift rocks-…wow. I just got way off topic. That's a story for another time, folks. Sorry.

Okay. Song. Right. Once I decided I was fully in character, I started. My heart was beating uncontrollably and there were beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. That was attractive.

_Somebody, hold me too close,_

_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_

_Somebody, sit in my chair_

_And ruin my sleep _

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive,  
>Being alive. <em>

So far so good. No voice cracks.

_Somebody, need me too much, _

_Somebody, know me too well,  
>Somebody, pull me up short <em>

_And put me through hell _

_And give me support _

_For being alive, _

_Make me alive. _

This was going very well indeed! I think.

I looked at Ms Trotter. BIG mistake. I couldn't read her expression and it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.

_Make me confused, _

_Mock me with praise, _

_Let me be used,  
>Vary my days. <em>

_But alone is alone, not alive. _

'Alone is alone, not alive' Wow. I hadn't ever really paid attention to the lyrics before. But…gosh. That was deep. Really…_really _deep.

_Somebody, crowd me with love, _

_Somebody, force me to care, _

_Somebody, make me come through, _

_I'll always be there, _

_As frightened as you, _

_To help us survive_

_Being alive, _

_Being alive, _

Here comes the big note. Oh god. Voice don't fail me now!

_Being alive! _

SCORE.

Ms Trotter and the other teacher, who's name I did not know, looked at me. I couldn't read their expressions…again. It was kind of…shocked looking? Was that good or bad?

Was it the 'OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWFUL' kind of shocked face? Probably. Oh balls. I suck.

Then something happened. Something I didn't expect.

Ms Trotter's mouth transformed from an 'o' shape to a wide, Cheshire cat smile. And then…she said that one word. The ONE word I NEVER thought I would hear either of them say.

"Wow."

**END OF AMATEUR DRAMATICS (REVISED): CHAPTER ONE!**

**Expect Chapter two eventually! **


End file.
